Test Stress
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori's stressing over a test and earns herself a visit from the Tickle Bunny Twins. One Shot. Rated K.


**Tori's stressing over a test and earns herself a visit from the Tickle Bunny Twins.**

**Rated: K**

**Original idea: **I was trying to write one where Tori was getting stressed while studying when she was suddenly attacked by the tickle bunny twins, but I just can't seem to write it. How's that for an idea? (Glasses are a must ;P)

**I tried my best, hope it's decent! **

"Tori, your freaky friend is here!" Trina called, shoving her younger sisters bedroom door open as she passed by. With a glare at the back of Trina's head, Jade stomped into the room, halting in the door way when she saw Tori hunched over her computer.

The younger Vega had barely glanced up when Jade entered, her eyes focused on the computer in front of her, her lower lip held captive between her worrying teeth. Black frame glasses were perched on the tip of her nose and her hair was pulled messily up into a ponytail at the back of her head.

Jade's eyes soaked up the sight, memorizing every last inch of the girl in front of her, from the long, crossed tan legs to the lashes that nearly brushed against the lenses of the glasses she was wearing.

Tori didn't look at her, too busy panicking over the exam she had the next day. With an overdramatic sigh Jade threw her bag on Tori's bed and made herself comfortable in the extra chair, waiting for Tori to finish whatever it was she was doing.

But Jade's silence didn't last long; she was itching to watch the brand new special edition of the Scissoring she'd been given as a birthday present a few days ago. It had taken her two days to convince Tori to watch it with her, mostly so Jade could watch the girl cower in her own skin. But Tori hadn't even looked up to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you doing Vega?" Jade finally asked, leaning forward. Tori waved a hand through the air to silence her, "no really, what are you doing?" she leaned over Tori to see the screen. She had the practice Physics exam up on her screen with a grade of 86, and she was glaring at the answers trying to find her mistakes.

"Back off Jade, I'll be done soon." Jade conceded so she wouldn't lose her movie partner and sat back down, kicking her shoes up onto the edge of Tori's bed. She started counting the lights on the strings hanging from Tori's walls, but when that grew boring five minutes later she turned to Tori.

"You look really adorable in those glasses." Jade said, hoping to catch Tori off guard, Tori didn't even look at her. Jade frowned and leaned back in the chair, looking at Tori upside down, "Vegaaaa." She said in an almost whiny voice. The girl had her hands buried in her hair, pulling it out of frustration while staring at the screen, her lip still held captive by her teeth, "Vega, come on, cramming is not going to help you." Jade said, standing up and walking over to the chair behind her, she grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her from the chair, standing between Tori and the desk.

"Jade, get out of my way." Tori said, Jade shook her head, reaching back to close the laptop, "Jade!" Tori tried to dart around Jade but the girl gently grabbed her shoulders and back her up.

"Vega, seriously you got a B and tomorrow you'll get a better grade if you're not stressing." Tori pouted something Jade found about 300 times cuter than her normal pout because of the black framed glasses on her face.

"Aww, is that a pout I see?" Jade teases, Tori's eyes go wide in alarm when Jade's hands go behind her back and an almost evil smile forms on the girls lips.

"Jade, no. Don't." she backs away, holding her hands out in front of her, Jade grins.

"Somebody is getting a visit from the tickle bunny twins!" Jade laughed, grabbing Tori around the waist and pulling her closer before attacking her sides with her fingers. Tori shrieked with laughter, trying to pull away from Jade, holding her sides and slapping at Jade's hands.

When Tori stumbled back onto the bed she hoped that would stop Jade but the girl continued to tickle her relentlessly, crawling on the bed on top of her. Tori was crying with laughter, trying to grab a hold of Jade's hands to stop her, "Jade…" she couldn't even form a whole sentence, "stop…please…" she was laughing with tears rolling down her face, "I…I'm done! Jade!" she rolled, trying to get away from Jade's hands but ended up shoving her glasses up higher on her nose.

As soon as she grabbed her face Jade stopped, giving Tori room to sit up and looking at her with a worried expression as the other girl pulled her glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself."

Tori gave her a gentle smile, "Don't worry about it Jade." But the raven haired girl didn't care what she said, she felt bad. She leaned forward and kissed the bridge of Tori's nose where there was a red line and sat back, "thank you." Tori whispered with a faint smile.

"No problem, now can we watch the Scissoring?" she grinned and Tori rolled her eyes, nodding as she got off of her bed, holding her hand out for the DVD. Jade handed it to her without hesitation and followed Tori down to the living room eagerly.


End file.
